The present invention relates to a bottle for carrying liquids during periods of exercise including the riding of a bicycle and jogging or running. The invention is more specifically suited to a combination device which accommodates an athlete engaged in both bicycling and running during the same exercise period.
In the last ten years, the popularity of bicycling, running and other forms of multi-sport exercise has grown significantly. In addition, the popularity of triathlons, duathlons, cross-training, and other combined forms of exercise has increased considerably. In the case of triathlons, athletes engage in swimming, cycling, and running in consecutive segments of a single timed competition. In duathlons, also called biathlons, athletes compete in a series of running, cycling, and running events in a single timed competition. In both training and competition, these athletes must be able to transfer from running to cycling to running again quickly and efficiently.